


(TMNT) Ariana

by SugarPillz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPillz/pseuds/SugarPillz
Summary: Ariana visits her cousin for the holidays, when, suddenly, she's swept away to an unknown place.





	(TMNT) Ariana

**Author's Note:**

> This is based more into the 2012 ver. of TMNT. They are all 18 years old in this story.

I could feel my cheeks begin to sting, not even a block away from my cousin’s apartment. As a girl from Los Angeles, California, the cold Manhattan winters felt as though they were the absolute worst. 

I sighed, “too cold. Too icy..”

“Oh, stop complaining.” My cousin, April, laughed.

I sighed heavily once more, “how do you stand this?”

“Well, you get used to it. Plus, having great friends helps.” April chuckled.

We walked around the next corner, and there stood a pleasant cafe, which was littered with flowers. For a small space, it seemed to be the most lively thing on the block. All the other restaurants and stores surrounding it seemed dull and tired.

April held open the door. I waved her on, “Beast before beauty.” I joked. 

April rolled her eyes, “You’re right.” She said, practically shoving me through the door.

We both giggled at our little joke and stopped just before the counter. We discussed the menu before ordering and then sat down at a table by the window.

“I'm surprised how quiet it is around here. The city, usually, never sleeps.”

April looked up from her latte, “Yeah. But.. you know. It’s snowing. People are snuggled up at home.”

“At least we’re snuggled up here. I couldn’t take another second of the cold..” 

April giggled at my comment. She started to say something, however, she was quickly cut off by the ground shaking beneath us.

“Does this always happen?” I asked, a bit frightened.

“Umm..” She said, seeming to look past me, “Yeah. It’s completely normal.” Although she said everything was normal, with a smile on her face, her eyes said otherwise. April stood suddenly, “Stay here, I’ll be back!”

“O-okay,” I said, in a bit of shock. She then rushed out of the cafe.

I watched her, hurriedly, power walk through the window, and watched her turn into a nearby alley. I got up and began following her. Not only did I want to make sure she was safe, but I also didn’t want to be left alone in an area I didn’t know too well.

I, cautiously, followed her, however, lost her once out on the other side. I looked all around me to see any sign of her, or anyone else. As I spun around, a wall suddenly was in front of me, blocking the entryway of the alley. Not so much a wall, as it was a.. torso? I looked up at a tall, built, blonde man, beaming down at me. His piercing eyes following my every shaky move.

“Hello.,” I said.

He only snickered, and then everything went hazy. I could feel people lift me into a truck. My vision was blurry and went in and out. Finally, everything went black.

I woke in a dark place. As I sat up off the ground, my head began pounding. I could hear terrified cries of people around me. Panic began to set in, “April?” I called out, “April?!” I felt my pockets, searching for my phone. Nothing. I began to hyperventilate.

“Calm down.” a gruff voice sounded, softly, which snapped me back to almost normal. 

“April?!” I croaked.

“I’m not April.” It said, “I’m Raphael.”

“A-Arianna.” I stuttered, “How are you so calm?”

“It’ll be okay. Nice to meet you, Arianna.”

Suddenly, I could hear yelling from all around me. In shock, I jumped and backed up onto cold bars, making the tiny room swing. I jumped once more, moving away from the bars and backing up into the man I had just met.

“W-where are we?” I stammered.

“How the hell should I know?” They answered back.

The cage, I seemed to be tapped in like a rat, shifted. Raphael and I began to fall deeper and deeper in the dark abyss below us. Tears began to fall down my cheeks in pure terror. With each inch into the darkness, my screams and sobs grew.

*SNAP!*

What was holding us, now was snapped in half. We began to plummet towards the ground. My heart was beating out of my chest.

*SPLASH!*

Raph and I were dunked into a thick liquid. It soon filled my lungs, and I could feel myself going in and out of consciousness. My body began to hurt. It was as though lightning struck me. I let out a yell, however, only bubbles came from my throat.

I could feel the cage expand, and break apart. For a moment, I lost complete consciousness and then awoke to feel, strangely, reborn. I swam to the top and gasped for air. I clutched to the side of the tub. I could feel monstrous hands lift me out of the goop.

“RAPH!” An urgent voice exclaimed. I could barely see two large figures rush towards what seemed to be a nearby exit.

“Casey! April! Take this one to the lair!” The one holding me ordered. “Donnie, Mikey, and I will look for Raph.” He set me on the floor, lightly, before rushing out of the building.

I opened my eyes, letting in the newfound light in. It was blinding. “April?” I whimpered.

With tears in her eyes, she said, “Everything will be alright. We’ll take you somewhere safe.”

I hugged her tightly and wept with her. A man with dark hair, who I could only assume to be Casey, came up to us, “We have to go.” He said ushering us to the door.

We ran for what seemed like forever. Once behind a large building, we stopped. Casey went over to a nearby manhole. Taking out a crowbar, he forced it open.

“This is where we’re going.” He said.

April helped me down the long ladder. I’m afraid of heights, so I constantly had to tell myself not to look down. I could feel myself shaking from everything that was going on.

“We’re almost there!” April Reassured.

I only nodded in response, trying not to fall to, what I thought, would be my death.

I closed my eyes tight and stepped down. To my surprise, I was already to the ground. I opened my eyes, happy that I made it.

April smiled at me, “This way.” She said softly.

We then zoomed through the sewer system as fast as we could. Suddenly they hopped over a large bar, and there stood what looked like an abandoned subway station. I looked out in awe. I walked into the room with April and Casey.

“What is this place?” I asked.

“Our home.” A voice sounded from across the room.

“Oh! This is Splinter.” April began, “Remember when I told you I was training to be a Kunoichi.”

I nodded in shock, staring at the rat man in front of me. As April explained more, he walked closer and closer.

“Hello.” Splinter said, Bowing.

“Hello.” I squeaked.


End file.
